kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend IDs (Social Dev Story)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list 982367916 26.5.19 active player 181250759 raeka (26. 5.19) active player *277443889 active player ;-) *879383617 rank 13 help me plz *779729809 been on for a while and active but need to get friends on here *882003917 kairo love *683453366 Rank 17 CEO LVL 14 *276515808 rank 20 - lvl 70 - 2 spots left *584189118 add me pls, i play every day just begun today, i am rank 7 *981642494 I give gifts! I need gifts too for my 3rd floor :) ACTIVE player, CEO lvl 65, Rank 24, please add ^^ *984066954 Searching for friends :) *280405215 Very Active Rank 30 CEO level 106 *482549670 very active player, I play almost all day lol; Rank 22* *283.096.838 add me need 3rd floor ive been without it for so long. Rank 20 ceo level 4 very active. *177339498 active player 283505315 New player looking for friend *183546616 add me *981642494 New player (Company Rank 7) (CEO Level 15) as of 5/24/19, but an active, daily player, willing to make new friends and awesome games! *382,795,106 Add friends gives you 2 coins each time. Not just only the first 10 friends, but more! You can delete and add others to get the 2 coins multiple times! Btw add me~ 25/5/2019 *176 270 396 active rank 29 *183593482 Active player :) *379811918 Active 24/05/19 looking for buddies! *379811918 Active and new looking for friends! *681088206 active daily & high level! *282316965 very active daily Player! *482775725 need floors *482775725 need gifts *175637499 add me i send gift *182996139 skilled player looking to help *782719683 New Player- looking for gift exchange! *882521888 PLAYING RANK 19 24/5/2019 *878850673 DAILY AND ACTIVE PLAYER! *677,040,895 active everyday 5/24/2019 *680508582 *382,795,106 Addicted Active Player 24/5/2019 GIFT EXCHANGE!!! *682.060.028 add me plz (AYS) Active everyday! *174385729 rank 58 ceo lvl 324 headhunter *982929648 Gift for Gift. Add me to exchange gift for expanding floor. Active everyday *181250759 raeka (24. 5.19) active player *482683637 *181766249 *182276384 *481807374 *181 251 884 - Active lvl 14 *280498275 22.5.2019 Active, rank 19 *273719684 *981 934 709 *781067731 *581246245 - Active! *780 347 630 - Jarista *278273102 imma active dude *581848100 22.5.2019 active player *881705477 *181590128 play every day *475744254 Gift exchange, I level up fast :) Please add ^^ *281802782 gift exchange. Thanks! * 981835088 * 376824161 i'm fun * 177339498 add please *778,289,532 Rank 26, level 49 CEO *181502967 new but will grow fast *681487657 gift and gift back. Playing may 2019 *580847201 Gift exchange *879923739 I Gift and Gift back *180640739 please help *681107202 *180927994 *177951676 Need gifts, u gift me - i gift back *373788759 rank 46, CEO level 59. Need gifts, u gift me - i gift back *279,268,212 high level *579,844,456 *179,843,689 exchange gifts with me pls *477,351,610 add me *479,397,322 lv 15 keep going *279,225,145 CEO lvl 20, active *278606469 active with lvl 28 CEO *279,009,454 *378,696,078 active player *175,056,675 I'm a very active player *577 874 009 new player. *878 938 514 new player looking to exchange gifts *177850207 Very active player on every day *178,785,633 active player pls add *478 463 846 plaactiveyer *477 444 565 active player with level 28 CEO *778.141.515 Relatively new player *478402685 add me very active player *878 344 261 add me please new player *777 931 968 add me active player *373874675 add me if you dare *577,586,378 Add me for exchange gifts! *174,282,615 Active and need friends. *877.689.248 New player T.T what do you want? I will give you :) *578,067,289 Add me, active with plenty of slots available 5/14/2019 *877473462. Add me Please i need friend Asap *877,812,907 Active! *377,046,822 *977,716,975 *174,385,729 add me only need one friend *227,621,684 for exchange gifts *377702273 Add me please. *973477807 ADD ME TO EXCHANGE GIFT FOR FLOOR EXPANSION *175,480,699 *377098812 need gifts for floor expansion and will return it back . *476051692 *775370471. *876614887 please add me, free slots 12.05.19 *276091054 add me need friends *273989569 *377098812 lvl 17 free slot available 13.05.19 *377321434 daily online...free slots...11.05.19 *974554171 need friend, have slot friend *175037221 *876789242 *177141403 add me *577154420 *476821956 *676699814 *875 990 510 *175 176 633 *975702258 *276753441 *776263919 add me gifts for floor *576709462 Active/Headhunter CEO. Need gifts and will send back. *375996533 active since may 9 2019. Add me! *576,649,063 Active here (May 9, 2019) *75996533 very acttive add me *376648274 add me need gifts for new floor *273566819 add me active every day *276233175 add me pls *176451479 addme *575394608 *676335909 addme *876,211,411 add me up want to have some friends *376193970 will ALWAYS return favours. *674844368 please add... *475780232 thanks *676147582 pls add thnx *375.435.665 - level 121 *476119893 - ADD ME + VERY ACTIVE NEED GIFT FOR EXTRA FLOOR! *975523822 - Add me, lvl 42 + very active thank you *676022489 - I'm Level +30 every active player welcome *775817322 - Welcome all active players *375935612 - new to the game. friends needed *575270088 - need gifts for extra floors please. Active player. *373655231 - level 21 right now really appreciate the add �� *175267625 - send me gifts, I send them back *175686090 - Level 25, started playing recently, very active :) *474700331 - fairly new, barely any friends <3 *673329221 - please add me txn�� *373,454,097 - add me thanks *675641417 pls add me thnx *175,497,696 - lvl 65 *773.694.010 *675.564.989 *175373859 - need friends. Thank you *175.297.293 *275.299.387 - Lvl.50 *975.353.996 Please add me, thank you *274320784 - please add me 0 friend *175298634 *875.326.220 *275.310.299 *374757003 *974.264.400 *975.270.660 *174.796.860 *374.832.113 *873.412.336 *974.263.174 *374.815.451 *874.713.204 *573.504.763 *574.700.028 *374.562.452 *674.722.008 *174.444.916 *773.653.490 *573.483.888 *774.998.115 *974.852.916 *974.342.327 *374.995.584 *475744254 RANK 12 CEO LVL 14 REALLY NEED FRIEND AND GIFTS PLEASE !!! *75996533 active add me!! *676,832,314 i'm active add me *676,241,457 lvl 22 & active every day *973477807 ADD ME TO EXCHANGE GIFT FOR FLOOR EXPANSION *877731510. (16/05/19) add me for bonuses (Aussie) *378,588,839 PLEASE ADD ME FOR FLOOR EXPANSION EXCHANGE GIFT FOR GIFT *278.367.515 - Lvl 33 CEO, *4 Lead *178925961 add mee i'm active *779.098.454 add mee *882.194.451 add me please I am active *775.270.863 *477689016 add me for gifts and floorsI'm active new player *682755250 add me (active every day)